


What Just Happened

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	What Just Happened

Crowley walked around you to lean against the desk.  “How are you kitten? I haven’t seen you in ages.”  He removed his suit jacket as he spoke, and you took a moment to study him.  He seemed different, his eyes held an exhaustion in them that wasn’t there before.   His gravelly voice sounded strained.

“Why are you here?” you asked him, ignoring his pleasantries and wondering why he snapped into the hotel room Sam and Dean set you up in while they were out on their hunt.

“I need your help,” he replied.  He paused when you crossed your arms over your chest. “I have a lead on Rowena’s location, but only a human female can cross the wards.”

“No.” You said flatly, shocked that he would even ask for your help.  “Last time I was near that bitch she almost killed me.   If Cas hadn’t been there….” You trailed off, remembering the last confrontation between you and the witch that had killed your father.

“It’s your fault she got away.   You and those morons let her out.  And then you ran away, playing nice and safe in their bunker while I’ve spent months looking for her.   You owe me this,” he said quickly, his voice laced with anger.

“I’ve told you before, I didn’t do anything.  You can’t blame me for what Sam and Dean did.” You shouted, not caring if you were ticking him off. He had already ruined your night.

You crossed your arms and glared at Crowley as he leaned against the desk.  His eyes were tinged red, the only visible sign that he was upset.  You were certain his casual stance and relaxed hands had taken years of self-discipline to obtain.   Nobody looked that calm when they were as worked up as Crowley has been about the missing witch.

“I’m not doing it, Crowley.” You sneered, your teeth clenched to make your point clear.

“You will kitten,” he said with equal force. “You have no choice in the matter.”

“I have every choice in the matter. I can walk out of here right now and leave you to find your psychotic mother on your own. I don’t owe you anything. I hate you Crowley, why would I help you?” You growled.

Crowley’s eye twitched as he started at you. “You’ve said that before,” he stated, his tone deadly.

“And I’ve meant it every time,” you replied, spinning on your heel to walk out.

“Kitten, your father thought stopping her was worth risking his life for, doesn’t that mean something to you?” Crowley asked, his voice tight.

Youi spun around, angry at him for bringing your dad into this. Did the manipulative bastard really think he could play on your emotions that easily? “My father, one of the greatest hunters out there, was killed trying to capture her. Do you think I’m stupid enough to follow in his footsteps?”

“Your father understood the importance of the situation.” Crowley replied.

You studied the demon carefully. His face was tight. His hands were fisted, the whites of his knuckles showing.  He was getting desperate and you needed to get out of there quickly.

“You are forgetting one thing Crowley,” you said, tossing your hair over your shoulder. “I don’t care about you, so I don’t feel the need to risk anything to help you. You can go fuck yourself.”

You spun on your heel and began to stalk out, feeling triumphant.

You hesitated when you realized Crowley hadn’t made a sound, the air seemed heavier around you.

You slowly turned back to face him. He was still in the same position, but his eyes were blood red and his hands were visibly trembling.

His steps were quick and he was on top of you before you realized he had moved from the desk. You took a step back from him and felt the hard wall against your skin.

Crowley put his hands on either side of your head, trapping you between the cold plaster and his warm body. You shivered as the scent of sulfur washed over you.

“You will do this for me Kitten,” he whispered in your ear, his voice dangerously low.

You took a sharp breath and felt your knees shake. “Will not,” you muttered, raising your hands up and pushing against his chest. You regretted the action instantly as you felt his warmth thrumming under your fingertips.

“Will,” he said, his voice soft, his lips brushing your ear as he spoke.

Your throat tightened at his touch. You began to panic. What was he doing? This was not the Crowley you knew.  You wondered if you had finally pushed the demon too far.

“Let me go,” you said, your voice showing your fear.

Leaving his hands against the wall, Crowley moved, closing the remaining distance between you. You could feel his chest against yours, his heartbeat oddly steady when compared to your racing pulse.

He face was mere inches from yours. “I will when you agree to do this. Just say you’ll help me darling.”

“Go fuck yourself Crowley,” you muttered.

The heat of his breath tickled your ear and you shivered – from what, you didn’t want to know.

Your heart was racing and your vision was spinning. What the hell was going on? Crowley became still and you couldn’t move for fear that it would break the deadly silence between you.

Crowley pulled his head back to face you, an action that was agonizingly slow. You held your breath, waiting to see what he was going to do. His red eyes were slightly glazed and you felt his stare penetrating you to the core. Your fingers twitched in nervousness against his chest; you felt naked under his gaze.

His lips parted sensuously. “I will not repeat myself Y/N.” Your breath hitched when he used your name.

“You. Will. Help. Me,” he stated, and you could feel his voice all the way down to your toes as he empathized each word.

Your throat closed. You couldn’t think, let alone form words. Your only thoughts were of his hands trapping you, his body above you, those lips speaking to you, and those piercing red eyes bearing into you.

The alarms in your mind were screaming, get away get away run run run, but your body was frozen, your feet refused to move, and your hands had stopped pushing against him, instead they rested against his shirt, his hot skin burning them through the fabric.

You weren’t sure what was happening but you couldn’t stop your eyes from slowly shutting as you felt his breath, hot against your lips.

Suddenly the warmth of his body was gone. You gasped at the sudden absence of heat, your eyes flying open.  The blaring alarms in your mind had stopped, but you still couldn’t move from the wall.  The eminent danger may be gone, but the air was still thick with tension.

Crowley was standing back by the desk again. He was motionless, his eyes starting through you, searching. He slowly blinked, closing his mouth, looking just as stunned as you were.   Just what the hell was going on? You wondered.

You lowered your hands, bracing yourself against the wall to keep from sliding to the floor.

Crowley jumped when the door opened, and you both turned to see Dean step through the doorway, his eyes taking in the scene, from your trembling hands to Crowley’s confused gaze.

With a snap of his fingers Crowley was gone, leaving you and Dean both wondering what the hell happened.

 


End file.
